


dear parents

by orphan_account



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex mercer deserves the world, Alex's Parents Are Homophobic (Julie and The Phantoms), Gen, dont know how to tag, first timer y'all, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is what i think a letter from alex to his parents would look like
Kudos: 19





	dear parents

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all how u doin'?  
> this is my first work here, so idk if this is any good or even if it deserves to be on this website but i guess I'll find out if it flops or whatever
> 
> thanks to whoever read this, i am very grateful for you
> 
> .  
> TW: homophobic slur (only one)

"Dear parents, i love you. 

And i hope that maybe, you still love me too.

You sent me away, that's on you. I don't think i can forgive you. I don't want to forgive you.

Why didn't you? You completely let me down, made me think i was less than i am.

Y'know, for a split second i thought you were right. If it weren't for my friends i don't... i don't know what i would've done. Where i would be.

When you called me a fag, at first i thought i misheard it, but then i looked into your eyes and saw it was true. 

On my way out, i thought of all the compliments you gave me, all of them destroyed by one word, one look, one sentence. How can a lifetime of good be demolished in 10 seconds?

For a long time i believed i was the problem. Thankfully i later learned how wrong i was. See, my friends are my real family. They have my back, no matter what. They love me regardless. We protect each other. 

Sometimes i wish you could see this. I mean, if i gave you the letter you could but there's no way I'm doing that. You don't deserve it. I'm not really sure why I'm writing this either. Willie said it might help me get closure or whatever. Is that what I'm doing? It doesn't really matter anymore. I'm dead. I don't even know where you are, if you're still alive. I wish i could look for you, but Luke, Reggie and Julie said i shouldn't. 

I wish i could burn down your house sometimes. 

But that's wrong, i suppose. I just get so angry, and i know i have every right to be. You abandoned me. your son. How can one do that?

Does is really matter now? 

This is stupid. It's pointless. I'm not getting anywhere, I'm just babbling, and for what? For me to rip this apart and throw it away later? I don't understand how this was supposed to make me feel better. I only feel worse. Not guilt, disappointment. 

I am utterly disappointed in you.

I suppose this is it. goodbye."

Alex had tears in his eyes threatening to fall but he held the paper close to his heart and blinked the tears back. He would not cry for them. They didn't deserve it. 

He looked around and suddenly Julie's loft felt so big and empty, so cold and- well, dead. But moments later when his family came in the room felt warm and alive. Like they brought a hole disco ball with them. Like a blue painting turning red within a second.

"Hey Alex, you okay?" Luke's soft voice filled his ears. He sounded concerned, hesitantly looking at the paper Alex was still holding. 

The party stopped, and there was silence. Reggie and Julie uncomfortably stood next to Luke, heads down, casually glancing from Alex to Luke.

Taking a deep breath, Alex folded the letter and put it in his jean's pocket. "Yeah," he smiled. "I'm fine." 

He got up and joined his friend's conversation about something he wasn't really paying attention to.

**Author's Note:**

> also i would like to add that english is not my first language, so feel free to correct my grammar and spelling mistakes


End file.
